


I Can Explain

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, Prompt Fill, comedey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: So fluffy MoVav prompt: Vav trying to explain to X-Ray that he's dating Mogar and Mogar walks in more half naked than usual causing X-Ray to flip his shit (cause you know he would)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome

Vav has been dating Mogar for a few months now and he still hasn’t told X-Ray about it knowing what he’d probably think of it. But now that he’s lying in bed with a naked Mogar snoring quietly next to him he thinks he should probably tell X-Ray when he gets back from his holiday.

The reason Mogar even got to stay the night was because X-Ray was away at some video game convention thing.  But he’s gonna be home in a few hours and Vav’s got a lot to explain. So he slips out of bed carefully and quietly, and gets dressed ready for the lecture from his best friend.

X-Ray bursts back into apartment around lunch time bags filled with merch adorning each arm and he looks like he’s physically buzzing.

“Dude you would not believe how awesome it was!”

Vav laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “I bet. Uh X-Ray I gotta tell you something.”

His friend drops his bags on the nearby couch and turns to face Vav.

“Did you break something while I was away?”

Vav scoffs in offence. “That was one time!”

“Alright, so if you didn’t break something what is it?”

Vav waves his hands around trying to think of the right words to say. “Well you see...um. Well you know Mogar?”

X-Ray crosses his arms. “Yeah I know that asshole. What’d he do this time?”

Vav sighs rolling his eyes. “He hasn’t _done_ anything. Well nothing bad.”

X-Ray laughs. “Yeah because that guy is just radiating good vibes.”

Vav’s so close to just giving up and going back to his sleeping boyfriend. “I’m da-“

But before he can answer X-Ray glances over his shoulder and shrieks, diving behind the couch.

“What the fuck!”

Vav spins around ready to defend himself, but all he confronts is a naked Mogar looking adorably sleepy.

“You interrupted my slumber.” He grumbles before padding over to Vav and resting his chin on the hero’s shoulder.

“Why is there a crazy naked guy in my apartment! What the hell Vav?” X-Ray shouts from behind the couch.

“This is what I was trying to tell you about. I’m dating Mogar.”

X-Ray laughs hysterically. “First of all seems like a bit more than _dating._ Secondly of all the people you pick the asshole who’s been stealing our spotlight?”

Mogar growls lightly.

Vav can’t believe his life right now. “For the last time, he is not stealing our spotlight. He has his own business.”

X-Ray grunts in half assed acceptance. “Fine. But can I never see him naked again? I’m gonna need therapy after this.”

Vav grins. “Deal.”


End file.
